User talk:Factionnaire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BROSEPH.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 23:50, September 29, 2012 Thank you! :D I'm glad to know that people have seen my stuff! CaptainPlanetPug (talk) 21:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 21:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alright, I removed the template from the page and the poll from the talk page per your request. I will give it a few days before considering flagging it again. Hope that helps! — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) i haven't read anything by him or that work. and it went okay. 23:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) No worries, you're not bothering me. And I have. Solitude's Melody. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry, just saw your message, thanks for the welcome. My summer hasn't been all that great, how about yours? Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 09:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) P.s. The talk thing in your sig leads to a non-existant wikia. Just a heads up. Re: Why? E#h,it's just one piece of bad news after another, and I've had minimal contact with my friends. Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 05:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Email. Maybe. I don't use email anymore. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Likewise, good sir. c: Oh, and apologies I haven't perused any of your literature, I've just been preoccupied with schoolwork and the like. I will do so ASAP. Mankind is a cancer (talk) 00:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Fac, ever since I discovered the chat, I've not been writing any new morceaux ''or ''reading them. So, unfortunately, I haven't. Apologies for that (sorry, that's a force of habit of mine to apologize frequently). I should do so when I get the chance. You may to be intrigued by it. Mankind is a cancer (talk) 07:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh, thanks for praising my vocabulary. XD And well, I believe a story, despite its length, can be interesting. I'll try to see if I can read Psychosis some time in the future. c: Mankind is a cancer (talk) 08:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, of course. Unless we already talked about the subject matter. The time stamp might be kind of off. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 15:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Gas masks. Gas masks. They speak to me. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I am the Hat Man. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:05, December 6, 2013 (UTC) User Talk Pages Please do not blank your own user talk page. If you ever feel like it becomes too big, you can simply archive it. Resident DeVir (talk) 05:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: No, I'm not. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:09, December 20, 2014 (UTC)